


10:08

by zabannaleague (crimsondrunked)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondrunked/pseuds/zabannaleague
Summary: El tiempo junto a sus horas, minutos y segundos son expertos dañando en silencio a las personas.Chanyeol siendo una de ellas, una y otra vez.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	10:08

* * *

**10:08.**

Esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj del despertador para empezar a sonar, haciendo un gran estruendo en toda su habitación.

Chanyeol largo un quejido antes de abrir un ojo y su vista se dañó por un segundo ante la luz brillante de un día más de otoño, quería seguir durmiendo pero el dolor de cabeza, secuela de la reunión con los colegas de su trabajo que tuvo la noche pasada y que asistió con su prometido se estaba presentando. Se quejó en voz alta obligándose a girar de espalda, suspirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, capto por primera vez aquel sonido que era lo único que se escuchaba en todo la habitación.

Extrañado se sentó en el borde de la cama, agudizó sus oídos detectando el lugar del que provenía el sonido y sus ojos terminaron deteniéndose en la puerta entre abierta del baño, frunció las cejas un poco para levantarse y caminar hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, dándose cuenta que las luces estaban encendidas y sonrió ante la nota escrita en una hoja de papel que estaba pegada en el espejo.

_Yeol, arruine la llave de la ducha, trate de buscarle solución pero casi enloquecí, lo siento, estoy de ida al supermercado para recompensarte por el buen trabajo que harás con la ducha._

_Ah, sabes que soy un desastre para la cocina también. Supongo que le harás los honores a los ingredientes que traiga. Jongin._

Sonrió por el mensaje, era consciente que su novio era un destructor de cosas y al paso que iban con la lista diaria de lo que ya había arruinado, terminaría por tener nada en su departamento, no quería pensar que en dos meses más estarían casados y todo en su nuevo hogar fuera de ambos, quizás deberían pedir cosas dobles para los regalos de la boda, así siempre tener un repuesto de todo.

Suspirando caminó hasta el desastre de la ducha que salía agua sin cesar, se inclinó sobre el suelo para buscar la llave principal que se encontraba debajo del lavado, en el fondo, pero en el momento en que estaba cerrando la llave principal el teléfono en la sala empezó a sonar. Chanyeol se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero antes de que logre llegar a él, comenzó a escucharse el mensaje de voz.

Era la voz de su madre.

—Chanyeol, hijo, ha sucedido una desgracia, es Jongin, tuvo un accidente hace unas horas, cuando oigas éste mensaje, llámame.

Tras escuchar el nombre de su novio y la palabra accidente todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al descolgar el auricular con el pecho oprimiéndose a cada segundo.

— ¿Mamá, Que es lo que acabo de escuchar?, ¿Cómo…

Y la respiración se le detuvo al escuchar del otro lado como su madre empezó a sollozar. De repente escucho sus oídos pitar gradualmente.

—Lo siento tanto hijo, la hermana mayor de Jongin se comunicó conmigo porque tu teléfono suena apagado, — él no estaba entendiendo que estaba pasando sin embargo su madre seguía hablando y cada vez la escuchaba más lejos. —Lo siento mucho mi amor, no sé cómo decirte esto pero tienes que ser fuerte cariño, Jongin...

Su mano dejo caer el auricular del teléfono tras escuchar las últimas palabras _Jongin no pudo resistir a la operación, lo siento tanto..._ y sintió su corazón junto a su respiración detenerse.

No, él no quería escuchar lo que sus instintos o su cerebro querían decirle, él solo quería pensar que estaba soñando, todo era un mal sueño, que su Jonginnie estaba durmiendo a su lado como lo iban haciendo desde algún tiempo atrás. Chanyeol se pellizco con mucha fuerza su brazo tratado de despertarse.

Él pronto despertaría y lograría ver su hermosa sonrisa mientras le daba los buenos días con ese pelo color miel todo enmarañado que siempre tenía en las mañanas, junto a esa mirada profunda y que luego de unas horas irían a visitar a sus padres por el cumpleaños de su futuro suegro.

No, la persona que tanto quería desde niños y que por fin unirían sus vidas, no podía haberlo dejado solo. Jongin estaba bien, ¿verdad?

 _Jongin, hermoso, pronto volverás a casa, ¿Cierto?_ Chanyeol no sabía si lo estaba pensando o lo decía en voz alta, él solo quería que la persona que más amaba cruzara esa puerta dejando que sus ojos se nublaran mientras intentaba mantener la mirada en la puerta con la esperanza que se abriría y se dejaría notar la silueta de su pequeño innie.

Pero solo fue respondido por el silencio de lugar y el ruido del agua que salía por la llave, que al parecer no logro cerrar bien, chocaba contra la cerámica del piso dándole a entender que no había nadie más y que estaba solo en esas cuatro paredes.

Jongin no volvería y de sus ojos las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra ante el pensamiento de que el amor de su vida no volvería a cruzar esa puerta y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes hasta convertirse en un llanto incesante que estaban lastimando a su corazón, mientras sus piernas perdían su estabilidad dejándolo en el suelo junto a sus lágrimas y su dolor.

_Jongin-ah… tienes que volver…quiero desayunar contigo._

**10:08.**

Esa era la hora exacta que marcaba el reloj de pared que estaba colgado a un lado de la cama en la blanca habitación.

Chanyeol sentía los párpados pesados mientras sus ojos que ardían vagaban por todo el lugar y sus oídos capturaron un lento pitido que rompía el silencio. Emitió un quejido haciendo que al instante la maquina empezará a sonar más rápido, al compás de su pulso y empeñaba a recordar lo sucedido.

_Jongin._

El nombre de su amado fue el primer pensamiento lógico que tuvo después de darse cuenta dónde estaba, quiso levantarse de la cama para buscar a su novio, pero los cables que estaban en su brazo junto al respirador lo detuvieron por unos segundos, él solo quería verlo y cerciorarse que estuviera bien, que aquel accidente de auto que tuvieron a mitad de la autopista no hubiera sido grave.

 _Él solo quería ver a su Jonginnie_.

Se quitó el respirador con bastante dificultad y el dolor en una de sus piernas lo hizo gritar cuando se bajó de la cama, haciendo que se cayera al piso al igual que la máquina que sonaba y la intravenosa se saliera de su vena salpicando gotas de sangre en el suelo.

Quería gritar pero no salía nada de entre sus labios, su mente repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su novio, _Jongin, Jongin, Jongin..._ solo que sus labios ni su voz lo obedecían y simplemente esta vez sonó un quejido tras ver que una enfermera y un doctor ingresaban a la habitación al verlo en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

—Señor Park, es agradable que haya despertado pero por favor déjenos ayudarlo, — el hombre vestido de una bata blanca decía y Chanyeol negó entre abriendo los labios con el nombre de Jongin en su garganta pero de su boca solo salían ruidos extraños. —No se exija demasiado, ha estado bastantes días inconsistente y es normal que sus sentidos estén algo adormecidos, — trataba de calmarlo pero ninguna palabra que le digan iba a funcionar, porque él quería ver a Jongin.

—J-Jo-Jongin, ¿Do-Dónde está?, — pudo vocalizar con una rasposa voz y desespero en sus ojos.

El doctor y la enfermera se miraron entre sí por unos momentos pero aprovecharon su distracción de tratar de buscar respuesta a su silencio, para acomodarlo en la cama, el corazón de Chanyeol estaba acelerado y la maquina junto a la cama lo comprobaba.

—Señor Park...

El doctor no terminó de hablar porque el sonido de la puerta lo silenció y sus ojos se agradaron al reconocer que la figura que se avecinaba era su hermana.

—Oh Dios, Channie..., — su hermana mayor corrió a él para abrazarlo.

Sin embargo él solo quería saber de Jongin, su precioso innie. —Jo-Jongin, ¿Dónde está Jongin?, — volvió a repetir lo mismo.

Sus ojos se dieron cuenta de las expresiones de todos y en ese instante también pudo darse que su hermana había intensificado el abrazo mientras empezaba a sollozar y darle un beso en el pelo.

—Hermanito, oh dios. — Chanyeol sintió que algo no andaba bien.

—Quiero ver a Jongin, — pidió separándose de su hermana y nuevamente con intenciones de ir a buscarlo en persona como en un principio, —debo ver a Jongin, tengo que verlo, necesito verlo...

Sus vista se estaba nublando y sentía su pecho oprimirse y sentía cada segundo interminable que pasaba porque su noona no quería responder.

—Noona...

—Chanyeol, yo..., —su hermana empezó a hablar pero aún no lo miraba. —Ese día, después que llamaras a mamá diciéndole que ya estaban de ida... a casa, el accidente. — Vio cómo su hermana lloraba cada vez más fuerte y volvió a sentir como lo envolvía entre sus brazos. —Lo siento mucho hermano, lo siento tanto...

Simplemente su respiración se retuvo en ese momento, su pulso se disparó escuchándolo en sus oídos y volvía a sonar con más intensidad aquella maquina mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente.

Ese brillante día de verano estaban con planes de ir a visitar a sus padres para la celebración de que por fin ya se sabía el sexo del bebé que estaba esperando su hermana, del primer nieto de la familia Park, y también ese día aprovecharía en pedir la mano de su novio haciendo testigos a todos los invitados, sin embargo...

— ¡No! No es cierto, ¡No! Jongin..., — empezó a alterarse gritando en voz alta que quería ver a su novio, intentando levantarse de nuevo para ir a buscarlo pero era reteniendo por el médico y unos enfermeros que ingresaron de inmediato para ayudar a calmarlo.

Su pequeño no podía haberlo dejado, su innie tenía que estar bien, que pronto entraría por esa puerta con su hermosa sonrisa junto a su pequeña nariz arrugada cuando lo hacía antes de pronunciar su nombre.

_Yeol..._

Sus ojos estaban pegados a esa puerta mientras sus extremidades luchaban por soltarse de esos agarres que dolían pero no tanto como le estaba doliendo el corazón, tenía la esperanza de que su pequeño entrará por esa puerta para reprocharle que se deje cuidar como era debido pero los segundos pasaban y no pasaba nada y nadie ingresaba por esa puerta y sus gritos y sus fuerzas fueron disminuyendo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo con el nombre de su amado entre sus labios.

_Jongin-ah, ¿estaba soñando, verdad?_

**10:08.**

Esa era la hora exacta que indicaba la cartelera en el cine de la película que había quedado de ver junto a su amigo Jongin.

Sus manos le sudaban por lo nervioso que se encontraba, repasando en su cabeza de nuevo las líneas que había practicado una y otra vez al frente del espejo en su habitación, juzgándose si eran las palabras adecuadas en cómo era que una persona se confesaba a otra. Habían sido bastantes años desde que descubrió cuan enamorado se encontraba de su vecino y compañero del instituto, ahora esperaba que esa amistad se convirtiera en otra cosa, algo más íntimo.

Las personas alrededor del gran patio de comida hablaban muy fuerte haciendo que surgiera un gran bullicio en todo el lugar, dio un vistazo a las entradas de la película que verían y las tenía sosteniendo en sus manos, resoplando con la angustia de la espera que llegue su amigo pero el sonido de su celular dentro de su pantalón lo asusto, esperaba que fuera Jongin quien lo llamaba y sonrió al ver el nombre.

Si, era él. Su Jongin.

— ¿Jongin-ah?, ¿Dónde estás? — fue lo primero que salió de entre sus labios y sonrió más al escuchar que el menor largaba una risa del otro lado.

—Hyung, lo siento, tuve que quedarme un poco más en casa para ayudarle con algo a mi madre ¿Ya te encuentras ahí? — Respondió y Chanyeol podía escuchar de fondo el ruido de las movilidades.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, aún tenemos tiempo, la película no comienza todavía, faltan veinte minutos, — dijo mirando su reloj y recibió un zumbido del otro lado en afirmación, haciéndolo sonreír, recordando la seriedad del rostro de Jongin cada vez que hacia esa expresión.

—Muy bien, estaré ahí en cinco minutos, no te preocupes que veremos esa película juntos. — Chanyeol asintió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y se despidió del otro antes de colgar la llamada.

Vio a una pareja que pasaron junto a él con un balde de palomitas de maíz y sodas y Chanyeol recordó que todavía no había comprado los suyos, pero él compraría un balde de pipocas de pollo y un combo de sodas recargables recordando que eso era lo que más le gustaba a su pequeño Jongin.

—Son trece con quince, señor. — El encargado le dijo y en el momento que estaba buscando su cartera el murmullo de algunas personas le llamo la atención a ambos dirigiendo sus miradas a las puertas.

Chanyeol frunció las cejas al notar como las personas caminaban con prisa hacia las puertas del cine murmurando entre ellas con expresiones de asombro, pero la voz del empleado del lugar le exigió su atención y él tuvo que sonreír disculpándose antes de sacar con éxito su cartera de su chaqueta y pasarle dos billetes de diez mil won.

Pero la curiosidad le gano que cuando el joven del otro lado de la barra le entrego su ticket de espera y el cambio, siguió al par de chicas que habían pasado junto a él murmurando que era un accidente y que también caminaban con apuro a ver lo sucedido.

Afuera del cine, en la avenida principal ya se encontraban un circulo de gentío y logro escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia que se hacía a cada segundo más fuerte mientras aprovechaba de buscar a Jongin entre ellas, ya había pasado el tiempo que le indico el menor, quizás ya estaba ahí y se distrajo también con aquel accidente.

Camino entre las personas para ver mejor la tragedia, y que fue inevitable que sus ojos quedaran fijos en el asfalto y la silueta echada delante de la movilidad.

Su estómago se le hizo un nudo y al mismo tiempo tanto su cerebro y su corazón se paralizaron, no queriendo aceptar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, lo que estaba sucediendo y la persona que estaba ahí, descansando en el suelo. Sus ojos se nublaron de inmediato por las lágrimas que se acumularon y empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras sus piernas cobraban vida propia y caminaban en dirección al cuerpo siendo detenido en medio camino por los oficiales de policías que indicaban que no podía acercarse y en ese instante Chanyeol rompió su razón.

— ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Soy su novio! — Grito con su profunda voz antes de correr hasta Jongin y sentarse sobre sus piernas mirando por completo a su pequeño.

Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar junto a su llanto desesperado y sus manos temblaban con impotencia de no saber de dónde tomar a la frágil silueta que estaba recostada frente a él.

No, su bebé que estaba haciendo allí, por qué estaba con los ojos cerrados echado en media avenida con un líquido rojo alrededor suyo, por qué no abría los ojos cuando él gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, por qué no podía sentir su respiración o escuchar el latido de su corazón en el abrazo en el que lo tenía, ¿por qué no despertaba?

Su pequeño tenía que abrir los ojos, tenían que entrar a ese cine con él y ver a esa película que tanto deseaban ambos y que a mitad de ella su Jonginnie debía escuchar su confesión en un susurro a su oído para que las demás personas no se molestaran, que la persona que más amaba debía darle una respuesta sea en ese momento o luego que acabara su cita, que el menor también debía repetir lo mismo que le había susurrado.

Pero no lo haría si no abría sus hermosos ojos.

_Jonginnie, debes abrir tus ojitos… ¿Por qué no lo haces?_

**10:08.**

A esa hora comenzaba mayormente su programa de dibujos animados por la televisión, también a esa misma hora y día fue que lo vio por primera vez.

Lo vio mientras él esperaba en la puerta principal que su madre la abra para correr a la sala y ver su dibujo favorito, sin embargo toda esa ansiedad se esfumo cuando lo vio sonreír a un pequeño perrito de pelo rizado color café y lo bajaba del interior del auto en sus brazos corriendo por un lado de un hombre mayor que sostenía unas cajas de mudanzas al escuchar el grito de su madre que llamaba su nombre.

_Jongin._

Chanyeol sonrió ante el bonito nombre que tenía el niño que sería su nuevo vecino de la casa de al lado y por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera su dibujo animado preferido. Y ese pensamiento era aquel niño y su bonita sonrisa.

Las horas transcurrieron entre mirar la televisión, el almuerzo y pintar su libro de dibujos que su madre le había comprado ese mismo día en el centro comercial. Su madre le pregunto si quería ir al parque antes de preparar la cena que como siempre él gritó un eufórico _¡sí!_ cerrando su libro y correr escaleras arribas a su habitación a guardar sus cosas.

El camino al parque no tardaba más de cinco minutos caminando y Chanyeol siempre era feliz de ir al parque porque ahí había muchos niños de su edad con los cuales podía jugar y divertirse.

Y ahí lo vio por segunda vez.

Su nuevo vecino estaba jugando con el mismo pequeño perro café de la mañana y juraba que hasta donde estaba podía escuchar su risa, tras escuchar aquel sonido supo que quería que Jongin fuera su amigo y corrió en dirección del otro niño para presentarse pero cuando estaba llegando a él, Jongin corrió también, corrió tras su pequeña mascota que iba adelante.

Chanyeol sintió el pelaje suave del cachorro rozar su piel y giro viendo y escuchando como su futuro amigo gritaba llamando a su mascota por su nombre.

 _¡Monggu, regresa! ¿Dónde vas?_ el niño gritaba mientras corría sin darse cuenta por donde iba pero fue Chanyeol que lo hizo.

— ¡No!— Fue lo único que salió de su boca tras ver lo sucedido y que en ese instante sus ojos se hayan humedecido y empezara a llorar.

Con la palabra _cuidado, cuidado, cuidado… que_ se repetía en su cerebro y se atascó en su garganta. Miro todo lo sucedido.

Y solo quedaba nada de aquel bonito perrito que corrió hasta la avenida deteniéndose a mitad de ella tras escuchar su nombre y su aún más bonito dueño lo alcanzaba pero que ninguno de los dos llego a volver a la acera donde estaba él, parado, con lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas.

_Yo solo quería que fuéramos amigos, Jonginnie…_

**10:08.**

Esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj del despertador para empezar a sonar dando a conocer que era un nuevo día, pero eras muy escandaloso, porque hacia un gran estruendo en toda su habitación.

Chanyeol se despertó con el pecho agitado sentándose en la cama girando de inmediato al otro lado de la cama, tentando, dándose cuenta que estaba frio y el miedo lo abrumo cuando recordó todos esos sueños horribles que tuvo, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza secuela de la reunión con los colegas de su trabajo que tuvo la noche pasada y que asistió junto a su esposo, se estaba presentando, se quejó, pero sus oídos captaron por primera vez aquel extraño sonido que vacilaba en todo la habitación.

Extrañado y todavía con la angustia de que la situación era como un deja vu sobre lo que soñó se sentó rápido en el borde de la cama, agudizó sus oídos detectando el lugar del que provenía el sonido y sus ojos terminaron deteniéndose en la puerta entre abierta del baño.

Su respiración se detuvo, y corrió con miedo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño y darse cuenta que la llave de la ducha estaba abierta y que el agua que salía de ella chocaba contra el piso de cerámica pero su corazón desacelero un poco al notar como detrás de esa puerta de vidrio nublado una silueta se movía y una mano cerraba la llave antes de deslizar la puerta, dejándose ver.

Chanyeol tras reconocer la figura corrió hasta ella y abrazo con mucha intensidad al cuerpo caliente que emitió un sonido de sorpresa. De repente en sus ojos empezaron a acumularse lágrimas.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? — Su marido le preguntaba con preocupación mientras le acariciaba su pelo desmarañado de las mañanas pero Chanyeol negó dándole un beso en el cuello y abrazarlo más fuerte.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que algún sueño de los que tuvo hubiera sido cierto, tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a la persona que más amaba en su vida, tenía miedo de despertar un día y no estuviera su Jongin, el amor de su vida, el hombre que amo desde que lo vio por primera vez, del hombre que costó que aceptara una cita con él, de conseguir que también correspondiera sus sentimientos y que le dijera que si cuando le propuso matrimonio. Tenía miedo de no tener en su vida a Jongin.

_Su Jongin._

—Chanyeol, sabes que me gusta que me abraces pero si no me cambio resfriare, sabes que soy propenso a ello…

— Papi, Papá… ¿Dónde están?

Jongin fue interrumpido por una pequeña vocecita chillona que provenía de la habitación principal.

—Estamos en el baño, — Jongin le respondió separándose un poco de su abrazo y Chanyeol recordó a la otra persona que también amaba más que a cualquier cosa y sonrió por completo al ver la pequeña personita vestida en un mono verde que llegaba y se paraba en el marco de la puerta para verlos y fruncir las cejas cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo también quiero un abrazo. — Se quejó el pequeño niño haciéndolos reír a ambos y Chanyeol fue hasta su pequeño hijo mimado para alzarlo y abrazarlo fuerte.

— ¿Cómo amaneció ese campeón? — Lo saludo y el niño sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

Chanyeol vio como Jongin pasaba por un lado besando a su hijo en la mejilla dándole los buenos días y caminar hasta la puerta pero Chanyeol lo detuvo tomando su mano haciéndolo.

—Jongin…— lo llamo ganando su atención y los ojos de su marido se posaron en su rostro.

—Dime…— Jongin sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo.

—Te amo.

La expresión de sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de Jongin pero de inmediato fue reemplazada con una cálida sonrisa, Chanyeol le respondió de la misma manera. Vio como Jongin camino hasta él y deposito un beso en sus labios.

—Yo también te amo. — Le susurro. Sin embargo el grito de que _Hey, yo también estoy aquí_ de su pequeño hijo les hizo reír antes de que Jongin retomara su camino al vestidor y gritar de ahí — ¡Prepara el desayuno!

Chanyeol sonrió recordando que Jongin jamás aprendió a cocinar, incluso después de los muchos años que llevaban casados no pudo.

Paso con su hijos en brazos junto a su cama y vio el despertador, recordó los horribles sueños y giro el reloj ocultando la hora, _solo por hoy día._ Pensó.

—Hyung, tengo hambre…

—Sí, yo también.

Jongin se quejó y su hijo le siguió, Chanyeol sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de su habitación. Amaba su vida, su familia. Y agradecía que todo lo que soñó solo fuera…, solo un sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y comentarios son agradecidos. :)


End file.
